


Withering Away

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Jon has a speach impediment, M/M, Mark can speak to ghosts because yeah, Multi, Paul is mentioned for two seconds, Tord has no place in the story because fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease has mostly gone away, but it gets passed on to Tom by Matt. (The Hanahaki Disease acts as a literal disease in this story.)





	Withering Away

**** Another bland day. I couldn’t even get behind it anymore. I barely wanted to move, still exhausted after waking up. I just wanted to go to sleep or, at the very least, pass out. I needed the sleep so badly, but I couldn’t go back to sleep. My heart was pounding in my chest from the dream I had only moments ago, still fresh in my mind.

My dream had been so odd, so… disgustingly beautiful. Someone had been in the dream, so familiar yet still unrecognizable. Flowers were everywhere; blue ones, white ones, light yellow ones with dark purple tips, and dark blue ones with white tips, etc. They were everywhere, petals floating down to the ground and in their face. They looked to be in pain, hurting and even blood dripping from their finger. But yet there was still a smile visible through the flurry of flowers and their petals. They began to fade away and their hand reached out. I reached my hand, stretching it as far as I could… but it wasn’t enough and they were soon gone. I looked around in a panic before waking with a small gasp.

Now here I was, staring up at the ceiling as I contemplated what all that was about. I didn’t understand; what just happened? Was the dream important to something? What did I have to do with any of it? I sighed and sat up, deciding I wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. It was- for once- a decent hour to get up at, but I needed a ten A.M. drink. 

I slowly exited my room and headed to the kitchen. I yawned and stretched, passing Matt on the way out. I noticed how sickly he looked, holding his stomach, holding his stomach and looking rather pale, as well as a little green. He looked frail and thin. I grew a little worried. “Matt, are you alright?” I asked, putting a hand to his arm. He flinched and looked even worse.

“I-I’m fine,” he reassured, his voice hoarse. My eyebrows pinched together as I looked at him. He wobbled before he hurried off to the bathroom, closing the door quickly. I soon heard him heaving his guts out and I was so… concerned? Was that the word? God, what was going on with me today?

With a hesitant step, I continued to the kitchen, seeing Edd cooking bacon. “Hey, Edd?” I started, pursing my lips.

“Yes, Tom?” Edd responded, giving me a quick glance.

“Is something wrong with Matt?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” he answered with a hum. He looked rather worried and almost stopped cooking before a sizzle from the bacon he was cooking almost sent grease to his skin. “I’ll have to ask him later…”

I hummed a little. “Well, he was puking in the bathroom earlier and it did NOT sound good,” I admitted. I noticed how Edd stiffen up a little at the news and instantly turn off the stove, taking the apron he was wearing off as he hurried off to Matt. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before I just shrugged and went to the fridge to grab something to eat. I heard Edd comforting Matt while the ginger was whimpering and crying in pain.

“It hurts,” Matt was saying, almost sobbing out. “Everything hurts. It won’t stop! I never get a break-” He started coughing harshly, a choked breath being taken every couple of heaving coughs. Soon he gasping raspily. “I-I want this all to stop-”

“Shh,” Edd shushed soothingly, almost like a mother with the child that just had a nightmare. “It’s going to be okay. No matter what happens, I’m going to help you through this… I’m not losing you…” That sentence was just… sweet and sickening. I wasn’t used to either of the two acting so lovesick for one another. Or I just hadn’t noticed.

It was quiet and I was soon outside, wanting to get away from them for a little bit. I didn’t get why Edd was so upset about Matt. Sure, we were all friends, he worried much differently than I ever worried about either of them. But Edd still had a boyfriend. Eduardo was doing wonders for him after they had made up; he was happier, no one could get under his skin as easily- even if Eduardo would be brat. I didn’t have to be in the relationship to know Eduardo was still a bitch but a bitch that was at least sometimes  _ trying  _ to be better.

I grumbled and pulled my flask from my pocket, sipping from it and sighing. Shortly after I finished my first sip, I noticed someone walk out of the house next door. I expected it to be Eduardo and looked over, ready to greet him as he walked next door. But that wasn’t Eduardo, nor were they walking to the house, only to their car. It was Jon, with his short, light brown hair and his small, dark eyes. As usual, he wore his blue button up and his dark blue jeans, as well as his brown converse.

Something sparked in me, causing me to cough and sputtered on the alcohol. It had startled me but it wasn’t anything as far as I know. Jon seemed to hear me and turned to look at me from over the fence, a worried expression on his face. He walked over to the border, putting his hands on the wooden planks. “Are… y-you okay?”

I quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah,” I coughed out, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. “I’m fine.” Jon pursed his lips, which were a light pink and a little chapped from how often he nibbled on it out of his nerves. 

… I hadn’t realized I was that observant of the shorter male.

“M-Maybe you shouldn’t drink s-so much,” he suggested, stammering. I knew very well that it wasn’t only because he was a little shy, but because he had a speech disorder. We’ve talked about it a little whenever Eduardo dragged him over so he didn’t look like he was alone whenever he was visiting Edd.

“I don’t think the drinking is the problem. I just breathed at the wrong moment,” I excused. It wasn’t completely true, but it wasn’t a lie. I sighed and took another sip of alcohol. “So, where are you heading off to?” 

“Eduardo w-wanted me to pick u-up some flowers for Edd… I-I don’t know why-why he can’t do it himself…” He huffed and rolled his eyes, which I found myself admiring. Either that or the alcohol was already getting to me and I was zoning out. I wasn’t one to make eye contact, which usually didn’t matter since no one could tell if I was making eye contact with them anyway. Except for Jon of course. He always seemed to know, even though his eyes are always darting around from looking me in the eyes. Maybe they make him uncomfortable? I suddenly felt my stomach churn from the thought and I didn’t feel the best.

“Geez. I didn’t realize Eduardo was that bad. I already knew he was pretty bad, but I didn’t think… y’know.” I closed my flask and put it in my pocket, sighing. Jon’s nose crinkled at the scent of the alcohol on my breath, looking a little disgusted. My stomach churned again and I bit the inside of my cheek. “God… I think I  _ should _ take a break from Smirnoff… it’s making me feel really awful…”

“O-Oh, really? You should g-get some rest… b-but can I ask you some-something?” Jon looked a little hesitant.

“Yeah sure.” 

“Have y-you noticed Matt’s behavior r-recently?” I nodded in response. “I’ve noticed th-that he tends to avoid t-talking to Eduardo now and sometimes e-even Edd.” I hummed a little in thought.

“Do you think he has that disease that’s been going around recently?”

“Which one?”

“Hanahaki.”

“... Maybe, but I-I guess I’d have to keep w-watching a bit. Maybe y-you should too, since th-they’re not always a-at my house.” He sighed and shook his head. “A-Anyway, you should g-go rest now. Th-that’s all I wanted to know.” I nodded to him and sighed.

“Alright. Good luck with the flowers.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jon sometimes forgot things and would leave late a lot of those times. He hurried off to the car. I sighed and watched after him, waving him off before he drove down the street. Why was I like this today? Watching after a friend that I barely knew I knew so well? Why was I just realizing this now?

Another sigh as I walked into the house. Edd and Matt were on the couch, Matt’s face buried in his shoulder as he sniffled and cried. I felt bad for the ginger, not knowing what he was going through but knowing that it was awful. But I didn’t feel good enough to help him out. 

I headed to my room and closed my door before slowly climbing under my blanket and onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow, feeling my stomach turn and hearing it bubbled every now and again. I felt uncomfortable but I closed my eyes and soon drifted off. 

~*~

The next morning, I felt even worse. I instantly rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom before slamming the door shut and puking into the toilet. I expected to actually see something normal in there but… it was petals. How? How did I get this disease? Why did I have it- who did I have it for? I was mentally panicking before hearing a knock, causing me to jolt.

“Tom, c-can you hurry up?” I heard Matt say. “I need to go-”

“Just give me a second, Matt,” I responded in a hoarse voice. I held my throat and massaged it a bit as I flushed the toilet. Then I got out of there, letting Matt go. He looked almost worse than yesterday. He looked more frail and weak. I paid no mind to that, just going to my bedroom and locking myself in there.

I coughed a bit another petal escaping. I caught it and examined it. It was an actual kind of flower, but how could I possibly have produced such a thing without eating it first? Actually, my stomach would’ve digested that and caused a lot of problems before that would happen. 

Now that I’m distracted with my shock, I didn’t seem to notice the awful feeling in my stomach. What was this flower, though? I did a little research and found something similar to the design of it, maybe even the exact type. They were called blue hydrangeas and were supposed to be some heartfelt gift that insinuate love or some bullshit. That’s great and all, but I don’t think I like the gift of throwing them up.

As I researched more on the flowers, I noticed a couple that looked to be from my dream, besides the oddly familiar hydrangea. There was one called delphinium- standing for ‘fun, levity, ardent attachment and big hearted,’ clematus- ‘faithfulness, ingenuity and courage,’ and even these things called bluestars- ‘steadfastness and affection.’ The language of flowers was nice, but it was seriously dragging down fast because of the hanahaki disease.

… Wait… did  _ I  _ have the disease? Why would I have that disease? I don’t like anyone like that!

… Do I? I mean, I was feeling weird around Jon yesterday, but I had never felt like that around him before. Why would I just suddenly start liking him like that and assuming it was one-sided? This shouldn’t be a sudden occurrence. This should take time… and yet something in me thought all of this was justified, even though this disease was basically forcing us together without anyone’s consent… God, I hate this disease.

I decided to do some research on this stupid infection.  _ Apparently _ , I shouldn’t even have this thing that awfully yet. It’s supposed to develop over months or even years in the respiratory system, the heart and the lungs. I had time to decide on what I was going to do. I could get surgery and risk dying trying to get rid of it, I could tell Jon about this and risk dying, or I could keep this as a secret and risk dying. So what did I have to lose at this point? I sighed.

As I thought, I remembered Matt had this illness as well. It had gotten so bad in two months, to the point that, sometimes, he was coughing up full on roses, along with the stems. There was always blood involved with those. The stems would be a dark green while the petals were of a lighter shade of green, almost white sometimes. He had become miserable in only about sixty days.

What if that happened to me? What if these damn flowers took only a month to generate and I started dying the next? I started to become nervous. What would happen if I got closer to Jon- would this just get worse? Would I just get weaker to these stupid flowers? I sighed.

~*~

I had decided to avoid Jon as much as I could, no matter how often Eduardo dragged him over. Everytime they came over, I locked myself in my room. But no matter how much time I spent away from him, I always thought about him. Was he okay? How had his day been? What was he up to? Was he learning something new? … Was I hurting his feelings by avoiding him? 

With each text, I coughed another petal. Each text Jon sent, I ignored, but they were such worried messages. He sounded guilty and like he was giving up on seeing me again. It made me feel like it was actually becoming one-sided and my hanahaki disease just got worse and worse with each passing day. It had been a few months and I felt like I was actually dying now.

I left my room and headed to the kitchen. Edd was very aware of the disease I had now, seeing how thin and frail I looked. I couldn’t even get drunk anymore, each thought of Jon just making me cough more out. I plopped onto a dining room chair heavily before resting my head on the cool surface of the table. My breathing was rather rough, throat all scratched up from the growing flowers that always escaped me. 

I heard someone sit beside me and start to rub my back. I already knew it was Matt. He had confessed to Edd and Eduardo a few weeks ago, having finally suffered enough from the disease. Thankfully, they had been very positive about this and now they were in a polyamory relationship. He didn’t really have a voice anymore, so he stuck with physical comfort instead of verbal.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” I heard Edd say from the stove, cooking bacon. I had told him and Matt about my predicament. “It’s not like he’ll reject you. And even if he does, you can still get the surgery-”

“- Edd, you know h-he has tomophobia*,” Matt choked out, holding a hand over his throat to try and get rid of the pain. He had been told not to speak because of how scratched up his throat was, put on a liquid diet.

“I know, but he can’t just not speak to Jon. He could die before he gets the chance to change his mind.” Edd sighed, clearly worried and stressed, like a mother would be with her children. 

I just huffed a petal onto the table, bright cyan connected to a tiny white petal. A ‘Forget-Me-Not’ I had found out a while ago. How could I forget someone as great and amazing as Jon? He was so kind and shy, adorable even. I coughed a few whole flowers out from my throat. Thankfully, they were just Morning Glories, so they didn’t scratch my throat. They just got a little stuck and I choked a little. Matt pat my back, unlodging the flowers in my throat.

“Thanks,” I coughed. He only nodded, letting me get up and leave. I wouldn’t have been able to eat anyway. Before I could even get up the stairs, however, there was a knock at the door. I figured it was Eduardo again and prayed that Jon didn’t come with him again. I hesitantly went over and answered the door.

Jon was the only one who stood there and I was suddenly aware of my appearance and honestly how long I had spent away from him. He looked surprised to see me and I could already tell he was looking at the dark circles underneath my ebony eyes and how pale I was now, how thin and honestly weak I looked. He looked as radiant as he had ever been, looking even healthier than he normally did in comparison to me.

I could already feel the flowers bunching up in my throat, choking me up. Jon didn’t seem to know how to react, but I was soon tackled in a bear hug by the shorter male. “I missed you,” I heard him mumble into my chest, his voice shaky. I couldn't help but hug him back as tightly as I could, both distracting to my predicament and rather comforting.

“I-I missed you too,” I responded with a raspy voice, clearly something stuck in the back of my throat. It hurt so much to be this close to him and have to hold the petals back, just so that I wouldn’t alarm him. But it was such a strong urge that I couldn’t help but huff out a couple of petals. I caught them in my hand, jerking our current position and causing Jon to squeak. I stuffed the petals into my pocket, not wanting to hurt him.

“Are y-you alright? You’re throat s-sounds stuffy, l-like you need to c-cough…” Jon looked up at me with those cute, small eyes of his. My heart was pounding, which wasn’t good for how weak it was. 

“I… I-I’m fine,” I reassured, short on breath. Each breath was raking through me, the flowers feeling stuck in my esophagus. I felt light-headed now, leaning more against Jon. 

“N-No, you’re not,” Jon said, sounding more worried than I actually thought he would be. He sounded almost ready to cry. “I-Is something wrong?”

The flowers, the petals… they were stuck. I was choking. My voice was shaky as I shook my head, cracking in and out of existence. “N-Nothing… nothing-” Matt grabbed me, pulling me away from Jon before he took to the wall, patting my back. I started coughing worse, each cough raking through my body, before the flowers finally escaped, all of them falling to the floor. There was blood on each petal, blood coming from mouth, from my nose. 

All of it hurt and I crumpled to the floor, tears spilling from eyes. I was so weak and just wanted to lie down and sleep, escape from reality. Jon was just staring at me in utter shock and horror. That was the last thing that I noticed before my world started to spin and I was suddenly down on the floor, each breath weakening.  _ I never got to tell Jon. _

***

“What’s happening?!” I started, completely panicked when I looked at Tom on the floor. Edd hurried into the other room to see what all the commotion was about. “I-Is he dying- d-did he have the disease?!”

“Yes and yes,” Edd responded, looking worried and slightly alarmed. He picked Tom up. “Meet us at the hospital.” Then he hurried out to the car, quickly buckling Tom up in the passenger’s seat. He hopped into the driver’s seat and drove off, leaving me standing at the doorway, wondering how all of this was happening so fast and how to collect my thoughts.

Matt noticed I was frozen and gestured for me to go to the house by gently pushing me out of theirs. I nodded and rushed back to my house, Matt on my tail, bursting through the door and startling both Mark and Eduardo. “Eduardo, we need to go to the hospital,” I started, clearly frightened. I was digging my fingers into the sofa’s fabric.

“Wh-”

“Edd drove Tom there. He passed out because of the hanahaki disease and h-he’s bleeding and- a-and I just need to be there before he dies!” I was shaking and suddenly bursting into tears, my breath uneven due to this horrifying experience. I wanted- no,  _ needed _ Tom to live. He was the only person who I felt could understand me, my only true friend that felt more than just a friend. I knew we were much more than just friends- we had to be so much. I felt like I couldn’t  _ live  _ without him. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and trembling, practically ripping at the couch with my bare fingers.

Both Eduardo and Mark were utterly shocked, though Eduardo hid that fact. He feigned a huff of disgruntlement. “Fine, but only because Matt seems to need the ride as well.” He got up with a grunt and headed to the door with the three of them, having some sense of urgency. Matt helped me to the car since I could barely see where I was going. I was soon buckled into the back beside Mark. Eduardo and Matt seemed to discuss things before they gave each other a gentle kiss and Eduardo sat in the driver’s seat. Matt waved them off. I guess he told Eduardo he’d watch the houses or something.

For now, however, I was still shaking and sobbing. “Jon, calm down,” Mark started, rubbing my back and keeping him close. “Why is this so important to y-”

“B-Because Tom i-is important! He’s i-important to me!” Everything hurt; my head my stomach… my heart. Everything was painful for me right now. To even think that Tom, the one I hadn’t seen in months, had been suffering all this time and I hadn’t known… it really hurt. I continued to bawl.

“Calm down!” Mark repeated, his voice rising slightly in a warning. It made my voice die in my throat, only whimpers being heard as I swallowed. “Tom will be fine. You just need to stay calm.” I shakily nodded, trying to stay quiet.

I was so scared, sniffling and holding my arms over my chest. I didn’t want Tom to die. He couldn’t die. I… I loved him too much for him to die on me. The realization of these true feelings hit me hard. Tom needed me, didn’t he? It’s me who’s been making him this miserable, isn’t it? Why didn’t I see that until now? “E-Eduardo, we need to hurry!”

“Why? We’re already going over-”

“Just do it!” I begged him, eyes watering again. I needed to save Tom. I couldn’t let him go… not until I at least told him about these feelings. I needed to have some sort of closure- no, I needed Tom so badly. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks, dripping off my face and into my crossed arms. Mark held me close, letting my tears wet his dark purple sweater.

We eventually got to the hospital and I dashed into the hospital, only to see Edd waiting in the lobby. He was hunched over and bouncing his knee, looking anxious. He soon looked up to me, an almost relieved glint in his dark amber eyes. “He wants to see you,” the brunette mumbled and told me the room number, his hands laced together tightly as he twiddled his thumbs.

I hurried off, being told a few times to slow down and stop running. I couldn’t help it… I needed to seem. I just hope I’m not too late. Once I reach the room Tom was in, I hesitantly look in.

Tom’s on a hospital bed, cords stuck to him as well as the heart monitor. It gave this slow and almost steady heartbeat, like it was trying to say that he’d be okay… for now. The male looked rather pale and sickly, thin, as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. His ebony eyes weren’t open at the moment, but I think he might be awake.

I hesitantly walked forward, my sneakers squeaking softly on the ground at times with how I practically dragged my feet. As soon as I approached the bed, his eyes opened, dazed as he looked at me. He seemed to notice the tears running down my cheeks, slowly raising a hand up and cupping my cheek with the calloused palm. “Wh-Why are you crying?” he asked, voice meek and hoarse yet concerned.

I sniffled and hiccuped. “Y-You’re dying… it’s my fault. I should’ve realized-realized sooner- I-I’m sorry.” Tears slowly went down my cheeks as I leaned into his touch and put my hand over his. “I-I don’t want you t-to die…”

Tom gave this weak little smile and gently clipped his fingers on the corner of my jaw, carefully pulling me down to him. Then our lips met, kissing gently. I could taste the blood from before, making me feel as though this would be the first and last kiss we shared. So, I took my chance and kissed back. The feeling had my heart racing but sinking at the same time. What was the point in kissing someone that would be gone soon- that  _ might _ be gone soon?

Our lips separated after a moment, Tom gasping for air. It brought more tears to my eyes as I listened to the heart monitor hitch in pace, going faster for a moment before slowing down. I pressed my face into Tom’s chest, hearing his rasping breaths. I broke down, sobbing quietly into the other’s chest. “I-I’m so sorry, Tom… please don’t go- d-don’t leave me. I can’t live without you… I-I love you…”

Tom looked down at me in surprise before his dark eyes teared up as well. Little tears escaped him and he hugged me as close as his frail arms could. “I love-love you too, Jon,” he choked out softly. “My morning glory.” He kissed the top of my head after climbed into the hospital bed. I hugged him tight and close, trying to ignore the slow beeps of the heart monitor and the fading beat of Tom’s heart. I just cried as I felt his fingers go through my hair, his hand slowly getting heavier and more relaxed.

I had been too late to keep him… keep him alive, I knew.

~*~

The next couple of weeks were the hardest of my life. I was depressed, I couldn’t think of Tom without sobbing my shattered heart out, the planning of the funeral was so messy. But today was almost unbearable. They were performing the burial prayer now, the casket surrounded and filled with flowers that would wither away with time. I was in the corner of the crowd, tears pouring down my cheeks. I wasn’t handling this very well, choking down any sobs and keeping them deep in my throat.

Eduardo, Edd, and Matt were with me while Mark gave his speech. Then the doves were released, along with any hope in my thoughts. Once I could, I hugged Mark tightly, knowing he’d help try and calm my cries. He rubbed my back and went through my hair, though I asked him to not go through my hair. It was too soon and it reminded me too much of when Tom passed away in the hospital.

Eduardo, Edd, Matt, and, one of Tom’s older friends, Paul carried the coffin out to the graveyard, a deep rectangular hole dug up for the occasion. They carefully lowered it into the pit. Then Tom and the flowers were buried, a choked out sob escaping my throat and heart. This was so difficult. Mark rubbed my back soothingly, which really didn’t do much right now, but I appreciated it. 

It began to rain, which was to everyone’s surprise except my own. They all ran off while I stayed, holding a bouquet of flowers. I was silent as I knelt to my knees, getting my dress pants all dirty. My hair got in the way, but I didn’t care. I felt so… empty and lifeless without him. I swallowed, still crying. Then I finally started choking out some words.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, Tom… I-I should’ve helped you out. ‘m sorry, I-I’m so-so… so, so,  _ so _ sorry…” I sniffled and cried my emotion pain out. I couldn’t do this. I needed him back… so badly… but I couldn’t have him. He was gone, passed away, dead. I felt so hopelessly lost as I sobbed and wrapped my arms around myself tightly, becoming soaked to the bone. I could care less, however. I couldn’t live without him… I missed him so dearly. “I couldn’t y-you in your time of need… why did you have t-to go? W-We could’ve had a life t-together, b-been happy together… I’m sorry- I’m sorry.” 

I trembled as I tried to calm down, but I was in hysterics, unable to stop myself from crying. I couldn’t live like this; so miserable, so sad. I still couldn’t believe that when I finally got to talk to him… he was suffering so badly that he died. He died. He died. I couldn’t believe it.

The lump in my throat grew even heavier as I grew more depressed in just these few seconds. I wanted him back, so badly. I had barely talked to him before he had died… I hiccuped another choked sob before I put the bouquet of forget-me-nots down next to his muddying grave. I knew it was probably insensitive for all of these flowers to be here since he had died from the disease, but there was nothing else that we could come up with.

“I-I… I hope we can see each other i-in a different life o-one day… and m-maybe we can w-works things out better. Just… please d-don’t forget about me…” The rain suddenly stopped sprinkling on me and I looked up, seeing Mark with an umbrella. He helped me up onto my shaky legs and brought my close, letting me hug onto him and press against his side as I searched for comfort. He seemed oddly calm.

“Feel any better?” Mark asked me quietly, voice just barely being heard above the  _ pitter-patter _ of rain against the umbrella. I shook my head silently, tears still pouring down my cheeks and face along with the raindrops. “Why don’t we head back home and get you into a warm shower? We don’t want you catching a cold. Then how about some hot chocolate? That usually cheers you up a little.”

I gave a soft smile to him, just make him understand that it did sound nice. “Th-Thanks, Mark…”

He ruffled my wet hair gently. “Anything for you. Now, come on. Tom wouldn’t want you to be like this. He would want you to live your life happily, with or without him.” I was confused and my heart lifted a little.

“D-Do you really think so? H-How do you kn-know?”

“He told me once, about a month ago,” Mark said, slowly heading back to the building. He seemed to look up at someone and smile at them. But there wasn’t anyone there. “Don’t worry about him… he’ll be just fine.”

I sniffled a little and felt a little better. Maybe he would be okay. Mark normally didn’t speak unless he was comforting someone or he knew something, so I trusted him a lot more than anyone else… besides Tom, of course. I clung to Mark’s arm as I felt a slight cold breeze, shivering a little. Mark chuckled, eyes still trained on nothing, before he led me back to the building. 

I snuck a quick glance back to the grave and couldn’t help by sigh shakily and wave my hand to it, as if saying goodbye to Tom, my bluebell. It still hurt a lot, but I knew everything was going to be alright. And alright it was as I turned away from the grave and walked in step with Mark.


End file.
